


How Can I Take the Pain Away, How Can I Save... (A Fallen Angel)

by Huntress8611



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Broken Bones, But what do I know, Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Eddie Brock, Hurt/Comfort, Inaccuracies, Injury, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Medical Inaccuracies, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Whump, at least in movieverse, i just know this isn't how life works, not sure what kind, possibly a little in character in the comics because of the romance, probs ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Eddie stumbled into his apartment, barely managing to swallow a scream. He had no idea how he’d made it home on his own. It had been such a long time since he’d been hurt. Usually Venom kept him safe, but today they’d run into a doctor who used to work at the Life Foundation and she’d had some kind of machine that made a noise that knocked Venom out. Eddie somehow made it to his bed, letting out a high pitched yelp when he flopped down on it before passing out.





	How Can I Take the Pain Away, How Can I Save... (A Fallen Angel)

**Author's Note:**

> That one scene where Eddie broke his legs and Venom reset them gave my brain _ideas._ All of said ideas were whumpy. I’d say sorry, but I’m really not.
> 
> The title of this work is from the song Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace.

Eddie stumbled into his apartment, barely managing to swallow a scream. He had no idea how he’d made it home on his own. It had been such a long time since he’d been hurt. Usually Venom kept him safe, but today they’d run into a doctor who used to work at the Life Foundation and she’d had some kind of machine that made a noise that knocked Venom out. Eddie somehow made it to his bed, letting out a high pitched yelp when he flopped down on it before passing out.

**EDDIE.** He jolted awake, crying out in pain at the sudden movement.  **Eddie, we’re hurt. We didn't keep you safe. We’re so sorry.**

“It’s not your fault, V,” he mumbled.

**Eddie we need to fix you,** Venom said, wrapping around Eddie’s body.  **Have to hurt you to fix you,** they said dejectedly,  **We don’t want to hurt Eddie.**

“What- why do you have to- what are you going to do?” he stuttered, panicky.

**You have broken bones. They aren’t right, Eddie,** Venom stated.

“Shit. Fucking shit,  _ fuck.” _ He felt Venom hold him tighter, trying to keep him from completely freaking out, but it didn’t work. When his breathing became quick and uneven, Venom took control of his lungs, preventing him from passing out.

**Eddie, Eddie love, it’s going to be alright. We’re safe. We’ll fix us and then it won’t hurt anymore.**

“B- but it’s going to hurt to fix it and I’m  _ scared _ ,” Eddie said, turning his face into his pillow in shame.

**We will hold Eddie** , Venom said, momentarily tightening their grip,  **Eddie will not be alone.**

Venom materialized a head and torso from Eddie’s side and they rested their chin on top of his head, allowing the man to bury his head in their neck.

He felt his skin knitting together as Venom healed his cuts and burns. He whined softly at the painful sensation, Venom’s hold keeping him from hurting himself by moving too much.

**We’re okay,** Venom said repetitively.

He felt Venom move a black tendral to one of the two places that he got shot, and he swallowed hard. He yelped in pain, trying his best not to fight against Venom while they dug out the bullet and closed the hole it left behind. They did the same thing with the second one and by that point Eddie was breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

_ Stop, stop stopstopSTOP _ , Eddie thought loudly, his mouth too dry to speak aloud.

**Eddie, I still need to fix your broken bones and your shoulder.**

_ Just- c’mon, just- please just leave them alone. _

**I can’t Eddie. If I leave the shoulder out it’ll hurt more to fix later and the bones will have to be rebroken if I don’t set them soon.**

Eddie whined, trying to pull out of Venom’s hold even though he knew it was an impossible task. Even though Venom had taken control of his lungs and he was getting enough oxygen, he was still having a panic attack. He almost couldn’t even think.

_ Stop, wait, don’t- not yet, I’m not ready, please- _ , Eddie thought frantically.  _ V, I’m  _ scared _ , please… please. _

**Eddie, Eddie, calm down a little. We’re not doing anything right now. I just need you to try and calm down, I know you can do it.** Venom tightened their hold around Eddie’s torso in hopes that it would help him calm down and it did. Eddie stopped struggling against them after a few seconds, going limp.  **Good job. I know you’re scared, but I need you to trust me, okay?**

“I do, V. I do.” he mumbled softly, “I’m sorry that I’m being such a baby about this.”

**You aren’t a baby, and you don’t need to apologize for being afraid. It’s alright, I just need you to let me** **_help_ ** **you.**

“What do you mean?”

**What do you need me to do to help you feel safe?** asked Venom.

“I- please stay here, I really don’t want to be alone.”

Venom curled around him, completely encircling his torso.

“Do it fast, please,” Eddie whispered, clamping his eyes shut.

**Breathe for me, Eddie. I need you to breathe.**

He felt Venom moving towards his broken ankle and whimpered, pressing his face even firmer against Venom’s neck.

**I’ve got you. I’ve got you, love. You’re safe. It’ll be okay.**

Venom felt Eddie take a deep breath and quickly snapped his ankle back into place, followed by his broken wrist and arm.

“Stop, please!” Eddie screamed, sobbing as he felt Venom crawling up towards his shoulder.

**It’s okay, you did amazing. I’ll wait until you’re ready, love.**

“V- V, it _hurts._ _Please-_ ” he sobs.

**Eddie. Eddie. Love. I’ve got you. You’re doing great, love** , Venom cooed, holding Eddie tighter and whispering more reassurances.

“V, V- I can’t- I don’t want to-”

**Shh, Eddie. It’s alright, you don’t have to talk. Just think, love. I’ll know what you’re saying.**

Eddie was too distressed to think rationally and in words, and just tried to focus on projecting his emotions, bringing his fear to the front of his mind along with the thought of Venom fixing his shoulder.

**Love, I’m so sorry** , Venom said guiltily.  **I’m so sorry that I didn't keep you safe. I’m sorry you’re hurt, and I’m sorry I have to make it worse. I have to, Eddie. I’m sorry.**

_ I know, _ he managed to piece together,  _ Not your fault, just scared. Of hurt, not you. _

**You’re doing so good, love. I’m so proud of you.**

After a few minutes, Eddie gulped loudly. “Um, V? You- I Can you-”

**Yes, Eddie,** they said.  **I can get it over with. Close your eyes.**

Eddie obliged, closing his eyes and trying to get even closer to Venom, though it wasn’t possible.

Venom curled tighter around Eddie, wanting him to feel as comfortable as possible. They continued to tighten their hold, feeling Eddie slowly go limp. They stopped tightening their grip, holding it where it was when Eddie finally went limp.

Eddie whimpered as he felt Venom moving towards his shoulder, trembling slightly. Venom tightened their grip just the smallest bit more, stopping Eddie’s trembling.

**I’ve got you, Eddie. Breathe, love. Breathe.**

They quickly relocated Eddie’s shoulder. The man choked on a scream, attempting to jackknife up off the bed, but was held in place by Venom.

**That’s everything. All done, love. All done. No more.**

“V, V, it still hurts…”

**I know,** Venom said guiltily,  **I’m sorry, Eddie. I’m not strong enough to make it stop hurting after being knocked out. I would if I could.**

“Not your fault,” Eddie said, his breathing becoming more and more steady despite the pain. “Thank you for fixing me.”

**Always, Eddie. You are mine. I love you, I’m going to take care of you.**

"Love you too, V," Eddie said. "Love you too."


End file.
